the paradigm change
by amysmith47
Summary: set after 8x24 disclaimer : i dont own tbbt nor the characters, i just like to write about them my updates depend on how much school work i have, sorryyy PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE review so I can improve my writting and do better xxA
1. Chapter 1

He closed his laptop, still couldn't believe what just happened, looked around and his eyes settled at the Gollum figure on his desk

'Well Gollum, you're an expert on rings.. What do I do with this one?'

He opened his desk drawer and pulls a box with a ring inside, he touches it while recalling the last words she spoke to him, no one knew he had that ring, everyone thought he was selfish, that he didn't appreciate her enough but truth be told, he did.

He bought that ring months ago, shortly after a date night, when he realised how much she meant to him and he didn't like leaving her at night.

Penny and everyone else thought their relationship was a joke, specially after that train trip, he went away without telling her and the second he got back she accepted him right back.  
Years ago, when Penny asked him about getting physical with Amy, he told her it was a possibility, but he was never going to admit it wasn't a possibility, it was going to happen for sure.

She told him she needed to take a step back to re-evaluate their relationship; he didn't know there was something to think about. She always seemed happy around him, they had their first sleepover a few weeks ago and both of them loved it!

But then he started thinking about everything. His eidetic memory was always a blessing but in this case was a curse. He went back to their first date and thought about how much they both have changed, he never thought he would fall in love nor need anyone else in his life except his family but then she appeared. She turned his world upside down, all his careful planning was out the window when it came to her.

After a while he started thinking about the last couple of years, he thought about his train trip, her voice when he called her after he left broke his heart but he had to do it, he couldn't face all the changes at once. He barely spoke to her while he was away not because he had forgotten, but because he knew what her voice would sound like and he would miss her, and he'd want to come back home but then he remembered why he couldn't do it at that moment.

She had always been important to him, even if he didn't show it! When he asked her to be his girlfriend was when she went out with Stuart, at first he didn't understand her decision and it wasn't until months later that he did, all he knew was that she couldn't be with anyone else but him, he didn't know the reason why, he just did.000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Chapter 2

When he finally understood the reason, he wasn't surprised, he was a difficult guy, no matter how much you like someone you can only take it to a certain point.

He loved the feeling when she agreed to be his girlfriend. He had never had a girlfriend and when they first broke up it was harder on him than he thought.

His mum had used reversed physiology on them and she thought neither of them knew what she did but they were both too smart not to.

Thinking about that night, when she first kissed him all he could answer was 'fascinating', his mind was thinking of a million things at the same time and that was all he could say. He couldn't tell her he enjoyed it, all physical contact was never an option for him and there he was, sitting on her couch, with a girl next to him and next thing he remembers is her lips against his.

Now, that seems like ages ago. They had come a long way since that night, the kissing, the date nights, the sleepover, the Halloween party, etc.

He thought about the make out session in his couch, that made him smile, and then sad. He remembered what it felt like to have her right in front of him, kissing, her hand on his shoulder. For many, that is nothing, but to someone who fears all kinds of physical contact it was a huge deal.

What made him smile the most was the fact that he was touching her, his right hand was on her waist, it was not the first time they had done this but it wasn't a regular thing too, so when they did it, he was surprised how much he enjoyed it, and his left hand was on her leg, slowly going up and down, surprised at was next to him and how good he felt. His mind was thinking of too many things at the same time and when he asked about the flash show it was a serious question. He tried to kiss her again but she refused to, he didn't know why until they started speaking louder than normal, then, her face went from incredibly happy to close to tears and not the happy kind.


	3. Chapter 3

After she left, he went to bed to try to get some sleep but it was no good, he tossed and turned all night, replaying the events of that night over and over again thinking about what went wrong and caused those sad eyes in his beloved Amy's face,

Next morning he followed his usual routine but found himself looking at the picture they took at prom that he kept in his bedroom, hidden in his comic books. He thought about his panic attack, on how he freaked out when he saw her leaving Penny's house, when he didn't let her go inside his room , truth be told it was because being in the same bedroom as she would be very difficult to resist the urge to kiss her breath away. He never told her that was the reason why, he simply told it was because she looked that pretty; he knew he loved her, just didn't know when to tell her without causing a major scene and when she started talking, that was it.

Now, they were making out in his couch, he wasn't in his spot, his hands knew where to go and he didn't have to think about it, it was like a second nature to him and that is what scared him. The fact that touching Amy has become too natural to him, just like breathing or eating or even go to the comic book store and that was something he had never consider.

He sat on the couch watching the Doctor Who episode he had started watching but he started thinking about Amy he immediately stopped paying attention.

He finished watching the episode and started walking back and forth until he realized it. She had left because she thought she wasn't constantly on his mind, that couldn't be more false. He grabbed his jacket, put on his bus pants and got out of the apartment.

When he arrived at Amy's apartment he knocked his usual 3 times and she opened the door, her eyes were red like she's been crying

'Sheldon, what are you doing here?' She was genuinely surprised to see him standing in front of her

'Have you been crying?'

'Sheldon go home' She attempts to close the door but his foot stopped her

'Answer me, have you been crying?'

'It's none of your business, I asked for a break so please, go home'

He could see the tears forming in her eyes and it was eating him inside, specially the fact that he was the cause

'I'm not leaving this place until you answer me!'

'If that's what you want.. yes I've been crying, now goodbye Sheldon'

He takes a step back and allows her to close the door, he was staring at her door unsure of what to do next, so he do what he could to make her stop crying, he grabbed his wallet and grabbed his emergency key to her apartment and entered, he could hear her cries in the bedroom

'Sheldon, what the hell, I want you out of my house. NOW!'

She wanted him out but didn't leave her bedroom, so he decided to push his luck and cross those tardis doors.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the first time he ever looked properly at her bedroom, it was very simple and he loved it. He could see a picture frame turned upside down and he had his suspicions on what was facing her nightstand.

'Amy please look at me'

While she ran to her bathroom he got to look at her and she wasn't wearing her usual nightwear, instead she was wearing shorts and a doctor who t-shirt.

He could hear her cries and then water and then silence.

Then the door wasn't locked anymore

'Look Sheldon, I asked for a break because I needed some time away from you to sort out my feelings and to clear my head, a break implies no contact.' She pauses and he looks at her shirt and in it was printed the 10th doctor's last words to Rose Tyler and she stepped closer to him 'please go home, I need to be away from you to sort out some things'

Her voice was shaky because of all the crying

'Why have you been crying?' That's all he could think about

'Hormones, girl stuff, are we done?'

'you're lying to me, you've kept your hormones under control and now you're crying your eyes out because of them? That doesn't make any sense'

'Look, I'm tired and I have stuff to do'

'You don't cry, you never cry. What is going on? And why do you have that specific t-shirt on?'

'I'm a doctor who fan, always have been, this is my favourite shirt and I usually walk around the house in it, it's my little secret, well, not anymore'

'That t-shirt is stealing my attention though

'Of course, why doesn't that surprise me…'

She walks to her closet, takes off the doctor who shirt and puts on a blue top

'There, done. Now I'm going to ask you one more time, as nicely as I am capable of right now, to go home'

'You need to tell me why you have been crying'

'I don't need to tell you anything right now' her eyes start shining again due to the tears but she cleans them and continues speaking 'goodbye'

'No. I won't go home until you, Amy Farrah Fowler, tell me why you have been crying'

'GET THE F*** OUT OF MY HOUSE' when she said the word house she threw him her doctor who shirt and he was shocked by what he had heard. Never, in 5 years, he had never heard her cursing.

He grabbed her shirt when she threw it and he turned around, walked through her door and went home, when he was in the elevator he realized he had brought her shirt.


	5. Chapter 5

A.n.- To everyone who took time to review i thank you because it makes me incredibly happy to read them, I hope you like it!  
xxA

* * *

He arrived home and Leonard turned his chair

'You don't look okay.. What happened?'

'Nothing' He dismissed him and went to the kitchen to have a glass of water

'You're a terrible liar Sheldon, we both know that, plus you're holding another shirt'

'It's Amy's, she threw it at me while yelling'

'you still don't realize what made her yell ?'

'I have an idea why but I need to talk to Penny now' he turned around and headed out his door to 4B  
*knock knock knock Penny*

*knock knock knock Penny*

*knock knock knock Penny*

'What's up buttercup?'

'Have you talked to Amy lately?'

'Hello to you too, and no I haven't , I invited her for an impromptu girls night and she said she wasn't in the mood, which I found odd so I called and she said she was tired and had some cleaning to do'

'That's a lie, I need you to find out why she's been crying'

'Oh Sheldon, what have you done this time?'

'Nothing, just do it please'

'I'm going, I'm going' She grabbed her car keys and minutes arrived at Amy's place

'wow, two visitors in one day' She said sarcastically

'wow, your legs look great in shorts, I'm jealous! Hi Ames'

'Hi, come in!' She walks inside and looks around

'Have you been baking? It smells really good!'

'Yeah, I'm making brownies! If you wanna stay here until they're done I'll share them!'

'Of course!'

They sat on the couch holding a glass of wine

'What's going on?'

'Nothing, what about you?'

'My neighbours were very noisy the other day, the girlfriend of one of them was yelling really loud'

'Oh.. You heard'

'Yes I did, what happened?'

'You know Sheldon, minor fight, its fine'

'Then explain to me why you have been crying'

'I have not..' she cut her mid sentence

'Don't you dare'

'Fine.. I really don't want to tell you what happened but all you must know is that I asked for a break. Sheldon and I are temporarily separated'

'WHAT THE HELL?'

'Yeah.. That's all you'll know. Look, you know how hard it is to be with Sheldon, I need to get my crap together and decide what I want. I'm tired of feeling minor, not good enough, feeling like I'm just another piece in his life, being in love makes you feel happy, like you're on the clouds and they make you feel like you're the most beautiful person they have seen. Okay, I'm being dramatic but you get my point'

'Go on' Penny got out of the couch to fill her wine glass

'And I'm tired of not feeling any of it. I'm tired of not being appreciated, I'm tired of not being able to even hug him because I'm scared he'll run again! I'm tired, that's all'

Penny had tears in her eyes, she had never seen Amy so hurt. She grabbed her phone and dialled a number 'You're a jerk' was all she said

'Who was that?'

'Your boyfriend! He asked me to find why you had been crying, seriously, sometimes he is so insensitive!'

They kept talking until it was late and Penny decided to go home because she had work in the morning.

The following morning, at 8 am, she heard a knock on the door

She quickly opened the door while humming

'I'm running late!'

'Hello'

'Oh. OH! Sheldon, I thought you got the message.. loud and clear.. I have to go, I'm running late'

'I called your boss, well, our boss, and told him you were sick and I'm using one of my vacation days'

'You cant do that'

'Yes I can' She was starting to get really mad

' You can but you shouldn't'

'We have business to discuss' She covered her face with her hands, exasperated. She signed him to enter her apartment, the hallway wasn't a place for them to talk, so he did and sat on the exact same spot he was when she kissed him


	6. Chapter 6

'Listen to me, you know this isn't easy for me and I would appreciate if you did what I asked you to.'

'I could, but I won't'

'Why not?'

'I don't want to'

'That's it!' She glared her eyes at him ' Sheldon Lee Cooper, you are not the only one in this relationship, I'm in it too and I am allowed to my opinion and when I ask you for something, which I rarely do, I expect you to do it or at least try!' He was as calm as if she was talking in her normal tone 'I am tired. I seriously am and I am 100% sure you won't understand why and I don't care at this point.' She sat on the opposite end of the couch

'I do believe you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen'

'What?' She knew those words

'Penny… I did an exchange… I cleaned her house while she was telling me'

'You're doing this because you hate change, this break – she points her finger at him – is a change to your routine and you're trying to get it back to normal'

'That's partially true. I hate change, that's a known fact, but I am trying to tell you how much I love you'

'You suck at reading facial expressions so I'm gonna make your life easier: this – she points at her face- is my ' im tired' face'

He changed his position on the couch and was now sitting inches away from her, he looked in her eyes

'I know.'

'I'm tired of yelling, I'm tired of everything. I'm tired of not feeling good, I love you a lot but I am incapable of doing this anymore. I'm not getting these 5 years back, I want to be happy and comfortable and I'm not'

'Why didn't you tell me?' He was genuinely curious

'Remember your train trip? Remember my last words to you before you took off?'

'Yes. We fought about living arrangements'

'That was one of the few times I spoke my mind and look at what happened next. Do you understand?'

'Yes. But I want to hear the truth'

'Answer this to me: you have 5 seconds to answer, if you don't then the answer is implied'

'Let's do this then'

'Do you think I'm pretty?'

'Yes' He immediately answered as soon as she finished her question

'Okay. Thank you.'

'Come here' She was nervous, her decision to ask for a break was based on the fact that she had no freedom in that relationship, but she got closer to him like he had requested

'Now what?'

He grabbed her legs and put them across his so she was sitting on the couch but her legs were resting on top of his.

'What are you doing?' She was curious to see what he was going to do

'Nothing, I'm just making you comfortable'

She smiled, this was actually comfortable and he didn't seem to mind.

'Now, we have other business to discuss Miss Fowler.'

'Doctor Fowler, if you must..'

* * *

A.n. - The was she's sitting is usually the way I sit when I'm around my bestie during breaks and i find it very very comfortable ! This is also a thank you to her for supporting me in this,i love you.


	7. Chapter 7

He smiled

'That train trip was great for me but what hurt me the most was hearing your voice and knowing how much i hurt you'

She was starting to get tears in her eyes

'I don't know what to say..'

She was thinking that maybe this break wasn't going to do them any good

'I need you to understand that I'm not here to prevent change, I'm here because I love you and don't want to let you go'

He was shocked at his own words, he was definitely becoming a hippy, Amy knew he hated the physical contact between them so, for both of them, she made a decision

'I am cancelling this break under one condition: No physical contact. No kisses, no hugs, no cuddles, anything.'

'I can live with that'

He looked relieved and she wasn't sure if it was because she cancelled the break or because she cut the physical contact.

In the light of their new paradigm, she tried to take her legs from where they were but he grabbed her knees.

'I can agree to this, but why?'

'Being your girlfriend is far from easy, it's physically and emotionally draining and I'm tired. 5 years Sheldon, 5 years and all I could get out of you was a make out session on your couch like we're teenagers, don't get me wrong because I loved it, and you were thinking about the flash! In my mind you're always a priority, I find myself constantly thinking about you but in your mind The Flash was more important than your girlfriend, I feel like a puzzle piece, I fit there but that's it.' Her voice tone was calm and honest but you could hear the pain behind her words, she continued ' I realise now this break won't do us any good, but since you always hated the physical part I'm cutting it. That's good for you because you hate it and for me to keep my head on the ground'

She looked at her hands and then looked at her legs and she could see that his right hand was brushing her leg, barely touching it, going up and down. He looked lost in his thoughts, until those blue eyes stared at her.

'It's true that I don't like physical contact but you're the exception to the rule! Good for me? Far from it. You show me something, I find myself loving it and thinking about it constantly and now you take it away, how is that any good?'

She was surprised at his statement, surprised was an understatement.

'The flash was one of the many things crossing my mind and in that moment I had no idea of what I just said. You asked me if any of them were you and truth be told, you're around 80% of it. I have an eidetic memory so I recall every single one of our kisses. You take me out of my comfort zone and I don't care! Do you remember where I was sitting that night?'

'your spot?'

'No, I was in yours, and I didn't care one bit, I had too much going on on my mind to even think about where I was sitting'

She looked sad but had a tiny smile on her face

'Do you know how that made me feel?'

'No, I suck at reading facial expressions, you've said so yourself.'

'Terrible, it was like a kick in the stomach, I felt like I wasn't good enough to be constantly on your mind. Do you have any idea of what it feels like to have someone you love hurting you so deeply that you cry yourself to sleep?'

'What?' He looked terrified at the though of her crying until exhaustion

'In 5 years I've lost count on how many times that happened. I don't want you to feel pity nor sorry, I want you to understand my position. You say mean things to me that I know you don't really mean them but you still say them, so there must be some truth in there. I love you, I really do, but I still have some dignity.


	8. Chapter 8

Sheldon looked like he had just been punched

'You cried yourself to sleep?'

'Did you sleep the night I told you I needed a break?'

'No'

'Me neither, except I have 5 years of frustrations built up and I go through the list at night and I start crying and then I reach a point when I'm too exhausted and fall asleep'

'You have a list?'

'A mental one, yes'

'What's in it?'

'Things that happened that hurt me'

'Name the worst' He needed to hear from her what has been the worst thing he has ever done to her

'No'

'Please'

'No. You and that memory of yours should know'

'I need to hear it from you'

'Fine. It was when you said that touching me was such a burden that you wished you never had to do it again. This was..'

'Two weeks ago.' He cut her mid sentence, looked at her and saw a tear rolling down her cheek, she quickly whipped it, hoping he didn't notice it. She got up from the couch and looked at him

'It's two in the afternoon, you should go home'

He took his phone from his pocket and dialled a number 'Hello, just to inform you that I'll be staying at Amy's tonight. Bye'

'What? I didn't tell you you could stay! Nor that I wanted you to!'

'After what you just told me, I am not leaving this house for a while'

'I'm going grocery shopping, I've been living on Olivia Pope diet and since you're not leaving I'll need to make some proper food. Make yourself at home, I shouldn't be long. Not taking my phone with me, need to think.' And she was out the door. Then he called Leonard again

'Why are you staying at Amy's?' He was obviously concerned on why he'd use his vacation day and stay at Amy's in the same day

'This is much worse than I though, Leonard. I didn't realise things were this bad, I've hurt her several times and I didn't even notice. I need this solved.'

'Okay, take care buddy.'

He hung up his call and left the couch for the first time in hours, opened the fridge and all that was inside were some eggs and four bottles of wine.

 _Why does she have this much wine?_ He thought

Crossed the living room and stared at those TARDIS doors, how he wished he had one in that moment to go back two weeks and take back those words. He opened them and entered her bedroom, he felt weird being there without her but he was still comfortable. He went to her nightstand and turned the frame around and it wasn't the photo he thought it was, he had never seen that one before. He was in his spot talking to Amy , who was in her also in her spot, and he was smiling at her, from the quality of the photo he assumed Penny or Raj had taken it with their phones and sent it to her.

He sat on her bed and leaned backwards until he his back was fully on the bed, so he stretched his arms and when he moved his hands he felt a paper under one of her pillows, and due to it's location he was curious, so he unfolded it and there it was, the picture he had been looking for, folded in two and hidden. He heard the doors open.

'I'm back. Sheldon?'

'TARDIS doors' He realised he had been there for over half an hour and didn't even notice, when she opened the doors he had two questions for her.

'Why haven't I seen this photo before and why is our picture folded and hidden?'

She inhaled deeply and then exhaled

'Penny took it with her phone two weeks ago and emailed it to me, I got it printed and put it there. About the other question, with all I told you today I think it's easy to understand why it's folded and in that spot.'

'Was that when..'

'Yup' She didn't let him finish his sentence

'So this was before?'

'Yes, in case you don't remember, I left quite early that night'

'Right, you had a headache.'

'I lied. I wasn't going to stay there, specially knowing I'd break down sooner or later, so I came home'

'We looked happy'

'Yeah.. You can have it if you want, I can always print another copy.'

'I'll take it before I go home.'

'They decided to make a snack, since it was past three in the afternoon, it was far too late for lunch.

They sat on the couch eating a sandwich and Amy had a glass of wine in her hand

'Why do you have four bottles of wine in your fridge?'

'I told you, I've been on Olivia Pope diet'

'On what?'

'It's from a show I started watching a few months ago, one of the characters' usual meal is popcorn and wine and I've been like that for about a week and a half.'

'Oh okay'

The rest of the afternoon was awkward, they sat in complete silence watching Matt Smith's last season in Doctor Who. When they reached the last episode Amy started crying

'Are you okay?' He wasn't sure about why she was crying

'Yeah, I'll miss him though, he's my favourite. Capaldi is great too, but the 11th will always be my favourite'

He smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

to hook and fifty who will probably read this tomorrow, ily!

thank you to all of you who have taken time to review, it means the world to me!

xxA

* * *

It was around 6 pm when they finished and Amy decided to go change, when she got back she was no longer in a dress and a cardigan but in shorts and a top

'Sorry if I'm too exposed for you, but I don't care, I'm home'

She pulled her hair in a ponytail

'It's fine, we should talk'

'We should, but I don't want to and you hate these conversations'

'I do, but this one is mandatory.'

'Fine.' She wasn't too happy to be forced to talk, but he was probably right. She sat on her end of the couch and turned off the tv.

'I'm here. You wanted; you got it, you also speak first.' He grabbed her ankles and put her legs where they had been before.

'About what I said..'

'don't apologize, you've been dreading all contact since we met, I shouldn't be surprised.'

'I'm sorry though. Touching you is something I've gotten used to, I like it now.'

'Listen to yourself, 'gotten used to'? Wow, that hurts. I don't want you to get used to touch me, I want you to want to do it, I don't want to be a habit! You go somewhere because you want to, not because it's in your typical routine! That applies here.'

'Poor choice of words. At first I didn't like it but now I love it. As you can see, your legs are on top of mine because I put them here'

'I still don't understand why you did that, it's comfortable though'

'Because I wanted to. It's simple.'

'Okay. I still don't understand your aversion to physical contact, but I respect it'

'I simply don't like it. It's unnecessary touching, more germs, more chances of getting sick, etc. But I like touching you.' He smiled at her and if she wasn't sitting, she might've fallen on the floor

'Doesn't seem like it.' She lost the smile he had put on her face

He grabbed her knees and closed the gap between them, she was caught by surprise, and he quickly leaned forward and kissed her

'I thought I said no physical contact..'

'You did.. You also said that it doesn't seem that I like touching you'

'I did…'

She smiled and he took his chance once more, this was the makeout session on his couch all over again, except this time they were in her house, on her couch and her legs were across his so she was as close to him as possible. Her right hand was on his neck and the left one was behind her back, preventing her from falling backwards; his left hand was on her waist and his right one was holding her face.

At a certain point they had to stop, both of them were out of breath, he looked at her and smiled and she couldn't help but smile too.

They decided to start making dinner, spaghetti with hot dogs cut up in it, they moved easily around her kitchen as if it was the most natural thing in the world, when he needed to get something from the other side she'd step back, when she needed to reach something from the cabinet he'd step away. The rest of the night went easily, much laughter, usual intellectual conversations and then cleaned everything.


	10. Chapter 10

HI! Sorry I havent posted in a while but school got in the way and then i didnt have inspiration to write, but here it is! hope you like it! xxA

* * *

At 11 pm both Amy and Sheldon were incredibly tired so they decided to go to bed. Amy went to her bed and Sheldon decided to stay on the couch.

Around 2 am, Sheldon was still wide awake, he had been thinking about what could possibly be on that list of hers, he came to the conclusion that many things he had said before were incredibly mean and now he realizes what she meant.

He hadn't slept, he had been rolling on the couch, tried watching tv, drank milk, but nothing would make him go to sleep, then he heard movement on her bedroom, then the bathroom door open.

' _She's awake too, thank god'_ He thought

He waited until he heard the door again and crossed the TARDIS doors

*knock knock knock Amy*

*knock knock knock Amy*

*knock knock knock Amy*

'Yeah'

'Are you awake?'

'No, I talk while sleeping'

'Sarcasm?'

'Yes'

'Hurray, can I come in?'

'Sure'

'Hi'

'What's going on?' She was worried, put on her glasses and switched on the lamp in her night stand

'I couldn't sleep, eidetic memory problems..'

'Sit here' she patted the spot next to her on the bed and he did what she asked

'Thank God I keep an emergency case in your bedroom'

'yeah' she smiled 'what caused your insomnia?'

'your mental list…'

'I should've never told you about that'

'I'm glad you did'

'have you reached any conclusion?'

'I did… I'm sorry, Amy. I really am, I hope you know I never meant any of it'

She smiled 'I do'

'Okay, I'm going back to the living room, sleep tight' he gets up the bed but she stops him

'Do you think you could sleep here?'

'Hummmmmm…' Her smile faded

'Yeah, sorry, stupid question, nevermind, goodnight Sheldon' she switched the lamp off and turned her face to the door, facing away from him. The house was in complete silence, then the water bed moved and it made noise

'I though you were going to the couch..' She was surprised that he agreed to it

'I changed my mind, after the sleepover, that we can both agree it was great, I don't mind sharing a bed with you' He smiled and climbed under the sheets

'Goodnight Amy'

'Night'

Didn't take long for both of them to fall asleep.

When she woke up she could swear someone had messed up with the climate control and then she looked at her side, next to her was a sleeping Sheldon holding her close. His right hand was across her stomach and when she tried to move, he simply held her even closer. Since there was no way she could escape her sleeping Sheldon, she simply turned around and got a rare view of his face; he had a peaceful smile on his face and he looked incredibly relaxed.


	11. Chapter 11

A.N. - Okay this was going to be my last chapter but i kinda changed my mind muahahah

xxA

* * *

Shortly after she fell asleep again; this was the best night of sleep she had gotten in a while. He felt movement so he woke up to a smiling version of his girlfriend, this was one of his favourite views.

She tried to get up but he didn't let her.

'Good morning!' His face had a huge smile

'Hello, can you let me get out of bed?'

'Hum, sure' He looked hesitant but he allowed her to get up. She ran to her apartment's door and opened it

'Hi penny!' He was hearing the conversation

'Where's Shelly?' Her voice was somewhere between worried and teasing

'I don't know'

'Oh please, we both know he called Leonard telling he'd stay here'

'Fine.. Sheldon?' The second she called his name he went to her

'Hello Penny'

'Care to tell me what happened?'

'You are not my mother nor Amy's so this is simply you trying to get information.'

'Maybe but I was worried after all that happened'

'We're fine' He looked at her with a smile that didn't go unnoticed by Penny

'Okay, this is my bestie we're talking about. Why were you in the bedroom? And what was that smile?'

'Nothing really. We simply slept together' she tried to interrupt him ' and before you make any wrong assumptions we simply slept'

'Hum.. you Fowler have a lot to tell during girls night'

'Bye Penny' She closed the door and turned around

'Good morning'

'Good morning' He leaned down and kissed her forehead

'I guess the break and the clause are cancelled?' He gave her a hoping smile

'Yes, if you start thinking before talking.. but either way yes, we're back to normal'

'oh goody! But please tell me what's on the list!'

She took a deep breath and sat on the counter

'It's not a list per se.. it's just a mental reminder of all the things you said that hurt me deeply.. The fight about living arrangements, the day you took off on the train, Valentine 's Day… and you already know the worst'

'I'm sorry.. I don't think before I talk but you need to know that I love you and that I never meant to hurt you, hurting you is like being stabbed in the stomach or something. I am incredibly sorry for all those nights you cried yourself to sleep, I'm sorry for all those times when you felt like I didn't think you were pretty, I'm sorry for speaking before thinking but mostly.. I'm sorry for making you think I didn't like touching you'

'I love you too'

Because she was sitting on the counter she was now taller than him so she leaned down and gave him a quick kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

The day went rather quickly for them, it was getting late so Amy drove Sheldon back to his apartment.

'Would you like to go upstairs for a cup of tea?'

'Hum, sure' She smiled, this is what she considered normal

As they started climbing the stairs they started to hear Penny's voice

'I saw it with my own eyes! They slept together!

Honey I'm sure that's not what happened, you know Sheldon… I have no idea if that's even possible!

Hum… Do you remember that he told us and I quote ' was a possibility' ?

Yeah… I'm sure that if something happened we will find out soon enough..

I'm so curious!'

Amy and Sheldon managed to listen to almost everything and looked at eachother while laughing as quietly as possible, he grabbed his key and opened the door while holding Amy's hand.

'Hi guys'

'Hi'

As they went to the kitchen to make tea they could hear Penny whispering, tired of all the comments and before Amy realized what he was about to do he crossed the living room and stood in front of Leonard and Penny

'Enough. Listen to me and listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once okay? I am not a Homo Novus, far from it, I'm like you or Raj or Howard just in a very very controlled way. I can keep quiet and not make everything known. What we told you, Penny, was true. We slept in the same bed, simply slept. We were both tired, emotional and was far too late to come home.. also I wasn't going to leave that conversation unfinished.' Amy just stood there making their tea but listening to his every word, by the looks of it he was far from finished 'I realized many things last night, the most important one might've been how much I hurt her. I am not perfect, no one is, but I was a terrible boyfriend, I should've never said those things nor acted the way I did. Last night I understood the dimension of my actions, she asked for time but we talked it out then she agreed to call it off with the exception of no physical contact but I'm very persuasive when I have to be' he turned around and winked at her ' Our relationship should not be a source of gossip, we are both new at this and I would appreciate if you stopped talking about it all the time. That girl over there is my future. When I told you it was a possibility I lied, it was never a possibility.. It is going to happen, sooner or later, and when it does it is none of your business. So now, as a way of telling you to shut up you will see something in first hand.. Penny, I suggest you tape this…'

Penny and Leonard were staring at him, but as suggested she grabbed her phone and set it to tape

'Amy could you please go to the top drawer, take of a red box and open it please?'

'Hum, sure'


	13. Chapter 13

She walked behind the counter and reached for the drawer, when she saw the red box she pulled it out and opened it. She looked like she had just seen a ghost, she was so shocked with she had seen that she dropped the box.

'What is it Ames?'

She couldn't answer, she simply stood there and a tear was coming down her face. Sheldon got down to pick up the box, just like the flash he quickly opened the box and took what was inside and got on one knee.

'Amy Farrah Fowler, you are my future. I've loved you for longer than I want to admit, I might've even loved you when you started to join us for dinner. I think you never thought this would happen, at least coming from me, you couldn't be more wrong. That train trip made me realize many things , one of them that I wanted to spend the rest of my life making up for my mistakes and creating new memories by your side. These are the words you probably never thought would come out of my mouth.. Will you marry me?'

Penny and Leonard were shocked with what was happening right in front of them

'Are you sure? Sheldon, do you really want this?'

'I never do things I don't want to'

'Yes'

He grabbed her hand and put the ring, then he kissed her with such a passion that Penny and Leonard had never seen. Leonard got out of his phone and dialled a number

'Howard? Yeah you guys need to come over now, and when I mean now I really mean right now, get Raj and hurry up. You will never believe what just happened'

Penny stopped recording and got up to hug her best friend who was also crying, Leonard smiled at Sheldon who looked incredibly happy.

'How long have you had this?'

'4 months, 11 days and 12 hours'

'I cant believe this.. It's beautiful'

Penny was emotional and Leonard was too, even though he tried to hide it. Sheldon and Amy were now side by side and he had his arm around her back while she was looking at her ring. Penny took the chance and took a photo of them without them noticing, seconds later the door opened.

'What the hell happened?'

No words were said, Penny simply pointed at Amy and Sheldon

' OH MY GOD' Raj was now emotional too

Bernadette and Howard were speechless

'What happened? When? How long have you got it? Where did you get it?' Raj was now hugging Penny

'Well, this happened about 20 seconds before Leonard called Howard…'

'Sheldon, buddy?'

'Hi guys!' Bernadette ran to hug Amy and Howard was now next to Leonard on the couch.

'I bought this 4 months, 11 days and 12 hours ago at Tiffany's '

'I can't believe he did it! And he kept the ring hidden from all of us for this long… We're proud of you Sheldon'

'Thank you'

They had never seen Sheldon so happy nor Amy crying of happiness.

'Well, I have to go home, its late and right now I'm emotional, I need to get a good night of sleep'

Sheldon whispered something in her ear that made her change her mind.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm back! :) Sorry it took so long but life got in the way lol

This chapter is dedicated to my brother who insists on interrupting me while I'm writing and is also dedicated to my besties who are incredibly weird and right now we're all apart because of the holidays, I MISS YOU.

To everyone who reviews THANK YOU SO MUCH, IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME.

xxA

* * *

'Aparently I'll be staying here until late… We have some calls to make'

Amy smiled at her group of friends and all of them were either crying or emotional and trying not to cry, if you asked them they would never admit it.

'Hey guys, I'll be staying at Penny's tonight so you can have the apartment all to yourself tonight.' He smiled fondly at them

'Thank you' Sheldon smiled at him and Penny

The group said goodbye and soon it was just them.

'I'm aware that you thought this would never happen but I changed my mind… Not that per se but I figured out this was what I wanted to do next. Deep down I wasn't against this, I simply thought that I wouldn't need anyone else in my life but myself, my friends and my family. Right now I will admit I couldn't be more wrong.'

Sheldon looked like he was about to cry and Amy had been crying for almost 5 minutes.

'True, you dismissed this chance as soon as you could and I still cant believe this is happening, right now I'm afraid tomorrow I'll wake up and realize it was just a dream' She had stopped crying and held up her hand to admire the ring

'I assure you this is not a dream' He smiled and went to his bedroom to get his computer, when he got it he put it in the coffee table and him and Amy sat on the couch

'Ready?'

'Bring it on' She smiled and she gave him a quick kiss before he pressed his mother's name on skype.

'Hello Shelly.. OH! Hello dear! How are you two?'

'I'm good mum and so is Amy'

'At what do I owe this wonderful but incredibly suspicious call?'

'Suspicious? I call you every week!'

'It s not Thursday so you can see why I'm suspecting something happened.'

Mary Cooper shot them a serious look

'4 months, 11 days and 14 hours I made a purchase that I finally could enjoy..'

'Okay…' Mary Cooper looked very confused

'Raise it' He whispered at Amy and she did what she was asked. As she raised her left hand you could hear Mrs. Cooper hyperventilating.

'MOTHER!' Mrs. Cooper yelled

'Oh mum please tell me Meemaw isn't there… I was going to call her tomorrow!'

'She is, I invited her for dinner.'

An elderly woman appeared on the screen, she had light brown hair and was relatively small compared to Mrs. Cooper.

'Hello Moon Pie! Can I know why your mother interrupted me while eating pie?'

As Mrs. Cooper pointed at the screen you could hear someone running to where they were.

'Sorry, I was checking on the baby.'

'Shelly dear is that..?'

'MY BROTHER FINALLY DID IT! I TOLD YOU TO MAN UP AND YOU DID! IM SO PROUD OF YOU!' Missy was yelling louder than when Mrs. Cooper called her mother

'Missy?'

'I had dinner here too in case you were wondering'

'Have the two of you sinned?' The question they were waiting since they called. Sheldon smiled at Amy and she checked how much time had passed since they started that conversation. It showed 7 minutes and 13 seconds

'You won.'

'Context please' Mrs. Cooper wasn't getting any of it.

'Amy and I made a bet on how long it would take for you to ask that, I said around 7 minutes and Amy said 3, so I win! To answer you, Mother you know I love you but that doesn't concern you BUT given that neither of you knew about this I will answer.. The answer is no.'

'You better not be lying Sheldon Lee Cooper'

'I assure you he isn't'

'I'm so happy! You will have to fly here! When are you getting married?'

'Mum, I asked her 2 hours ago! I don't know, when we do I'll let you know. Right now we have another call to make.'

'I'm so happy Moon pie! Congratulations to both of you!' Sheldon kissed the top of Amy's head and both his mother and his meemaw were crying.

'Goodbye you two, behave!'

'Or don't' Added Missy

'Bye!'

They ended the call and entered Amy's skype session, last call to be made

'Hello mum!'

'Amy! Hello honey! Hello Sheldon, nice to see you again!' Sheldon didn't know that after that incredibly awkward conversation with Amy's mother all those years ago she called a few weeks later to set the record straight.

'It's okay Sheldon, I set the record straight weeks after that talk'

'Oh good' Sheldon was clearly much more relaxed

'You should visit someday soon Amy, I miss you!'

'I miss you too mum, you know I do..' Amy started crying

'Dear what is it?' Her mother was now in panic


	15. Chapter 15

Amy raised her hand just like she did minutes ago

'My baby is getting married!' Mrs. Fowler was now crying too 'When did that happen?'

'A few hours ago, we just called Sheldon's mother and now we're calling you!' Amy stopped crying

'I hope you take care of my baby girl! If you don't, I swear you will regret it!'

'I assure you Mrs. Fowler I intend to treat her like a queen!'

'Good! I assume you haven't decided anything yet so please let me know when you decide something!'

'We will!'

'Bye mum!' Sheldon waved

'Bye dear, bye Sheldon! Take care! Love you!'

'Love you too mum!'

As soon as they hung up they cuddled while watching 'Star Trek' on tv.

A few minutes later Amy was fast asleep on his shoulder so Sheldon gently woke her up and together they went to bed.

The next morning Sheldon woke up and decided to make breakfast. He got up as silently as he could so he wouldn't wake her and quickly started working in the kitchen. About 10 minutes later Amy woke up to the wonderful aroma of freshly made pancakes. She got up and went to the kitchen.

'good morning handsome!' she smiled and sat in one of the benches of the table

'oh goody, you're awake!' He turned around and smiled at her with a smile that made her heart melt

'I'm hungry now! Those smell amazing but isn't today cereal day or something?'

'It was but I'm in the mood for pancakes, so pancakes it is!'

He put a plate in front of her and set one for himself

'So what should we do today?'

'I have no idea.. suggestions?'

'The zoo?'

'Or maybe we could go to your place and start packing some of your things to move here…'

'I'm sorry what?' she dropped her fork with a large piece of pancake on the table

'It's only logical! We're engaged now so I think you should move here! I'm sorry I should've asked first, it's clear that you don't want to' He gave her a sad smile and cut another piece of his pancakes

'no no no, its not that! You know that I'd love to live with you! Do you think its wise for me to move here? What about Leonard? Is he okay with it?'

'He's more than okay, he's thrilled! He said that this way he can finally move into Penny's but he'll still drive me to work and video game night and everything else will still be here.'

'Are you sure? I know that you proposing was a big step but are you sure you want to make this one too?'

'We both know I don't do things that I don't want to. That gorgeous ring is finally where it belongs and I believe that you belong here with me'

She was speechless at his statement, she got up went around the table and gave him a quick kiss then got back to her seat to finish eating those delicious pancakes

'Okay then.. Shall I go pack alone or do you want to join me?'

'I'll join you, I'm just gonna tell Leonard that he can move his things'

He put his plate on the sink and opened his door

* knock knock knock penny knock knock knock penny knock knock knock penny*

'What's up buttercup?'

'Can I speak to Leonard please?'

'Hey honey, Sheldon wants to talk to you!' Leonard appears behind Penny

'Hey buddy, what's up?'

'I'm here to tell you that you can move your things, Amy and I are going to her place to pack up her things so she can move in'

'That's another big step! I'm proud of you!'

'Thank you but you know this has been on my mind for a while, I simply didn't have the courage to do it.. but I did it and I believe its one of the best decisions I've ever made… Of course the ring was the best one'

'I love you too' Sheldon turns around and sees Amy leaning against the door to 4A and smiling, Penny smiles and gives her a thumbs up to which Amy smiles

'So, this is it?'

'I guess'

'Let's begin our life with our ladies shall we?'

'We shall.'

THE END

* * *

Author's note: It has been great to write this story but even better to read the reviews. To everyone who reviewed I thank you !

This is the end to this story but not the end to my writting! I'll start a new one when I have inspirations AHAH

This last one is to fifty and hook who will probably read this as soon as it's published, but mostly this is to my buddy, thank you for being my north star.

xx A


End file.
